


Brother shaped shadows

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My AU, No Smut, Pomegranate sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swapfell AU, Swapfell Bad bro Au, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Sans, breakdowns, kustard - Freeform, mentions of abuse, sancest, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Sleepovers can bring out nightmares of the worst kind





	Brother shaped shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> This is a commission by Silverryu25 of Pom from my Swapfell bad bro au interacting with the kustard couple.

Bright sunlight glittered off the back of a retreating sports car. The two occupants driving slowly while they took worried glances back at the house they just left. The brothers knew their charge was perfectly safe under the care of their counterparts but it did little to ease their stress. Pomegranate, or Pom for short, had been pleading with them to let him have a sleepover after he had watched it on one of his favorite shows. The poor skeleton had been deprived of all pleasures and experiences growing up. The mere thought of Pom’s past brought both brother’s LV to rise right below the surface.  **  
**

  
If they ever met that thrice damned asshole of a Papyrus ever again they would dust him without a second thought. At their first meeting the Swapfells had known only the barest details of his abuse to Pom. Learning the sheer mental trauma the small Sans still experienced now years later, tempted them to return just to enact vengeance. Just one moment was all they needed to grind Feral into dust.  
  
BBQ and Rotten took one last glance back before they turned the corner. Pom still stood there waving at them merrily with both hands. Classic and Red standing at his shoulders with knowing smiles at their behavior. Pom would be safe with them. Classic’s calm, soothing nature alongside Red’s knowledge of how to deal with past traumas and coping methods meant they would handle any hiccups that happened. Exchanging one last glance with each other, the Swapfells turned the corner and headed home. There would be no sleep for them.

  
“Come on in Pom. Mi casa es tu casa” Classic barely dodged the pastel colored blurr rushing past him into the house. His usual lazy grin stretched into one of affection. Pom was like a mini Papyrus, all smiles and hope.   
  
“Budge over buttercup these bags are heavy as fuck” snickering Classic watched as his mate waddled into the house carrying a small mountain of bags.   
  
“Think they packed enough?” Classic teased closing the door behind them before helping to lift some bags. “Oof. They must of packed their entire house” just the bag in his hand felt like a ton of bricks.   
  
“That’s silly! You can’t fit a house in a bag…can you?” Pom popped up behind them how he got there neither knew. Red and Classic could only stare dumbfounded as he rummaged inside the bags, tossing out piles of every snack food imaginable. Chisp of every flavor, candies of all coating, soda bottles went flying. Thank the stars they’re soft drinks.  
  
“Found it~” Held triumphantly in tiny hands was a stack of dvds. The brightly colored cartoon covers warned them they would be learning all they needed about friendship by bedtime. Welp, at least it wasn’t Mettaton. Clothes were changed into pjs. Well Pom changed clothes, the bigger Sanses had spent the day in their night wear. They totally did not take pictures of Pom prancing around in his deer foot pajama while singing about popcorn. You’re going to have to pry their phones from their cold dead fingers. Snacks were set, condiments opened and a multitude of updates given to over protective guardians. Sleepover step one was ready.  
  
Movie time.   
  


  
“That…wasn’t that bad actually. Say anything and you’re sleeping on the couch snow poff” Red warned Classic in a whisper. Pom had fallen asleep once the last movie had finished. Like a light switch he had slumped over in their arms snoring softly. He was so innocent. Trusting them so completely at his guardians approval. An adult Sans with a young Papyrus mentality, the thought was sobering. How much damage had that bastard done to him? It was alright. Every last one of them would love and treasure him either way.   
  
Cradling Pom in his arms like an infant, Classic hummed one of the catchy tunes from the show. Red was on clean up duty so Classic had the honor of tucking Pom into the guest bedroom. He contemplated maybe they should get Pom a koala pajama while approaching the bed. He was certainly doing his best to latch onto Classic’s rib cage even through his shirt. Delicate hands grasping his collar bone…shaking?  
  
Slowly Classic lifted the hood from over Pom’s face and gasped. His eyes were wide open and sightless. The usual heart shape manifestation gone, lost in a darkness only he could see. Pom was staring at the room in the same way one would stare at certain death. Flashing his magic Classic growled searching the room for whatever had disturbed Pom so viciously but nothing was out of place. The room was a bit bare bones, only a bed and night stand, but nothing else that could possibly…oh no. Pom must be having a flashback. Something in this room triggered one of his episodes. Reminded him of his past under Feral’s tyranny.   
  
“Red? We got a code yellow and climbing” Classic called out stepping out of the room and firmly shutting the door. The Swapfells had explained to them their warning system to accordance to Poms attacks. According to their list, during attacks like this the best thing to do was physically show Pom he wasn’t back in his world. The easiest way? Food.   
  
Something so many people took for granted every day Pom was denied even the slightest bite for weeks. “It’s ok baby bones we got you. You’re with me, Classic and downstairs my mate Red, you remember him right? Looks like a bulldog but fluffier than a poodle? Is making us something yummy to eat. It’s almost midnight, you’re in undertale, remember Undertale? You were at Asgore’s house the other day and you braided his hair!” Classic bounced Pom gently nearing the kitchen. Watching Red preparing ice cream sundaes for them. Pom’s noticeably bigger and smothered in brightly colored sprinkles.   
  
“Take him to the couch and pop in another movie babe, i’ll be there soon” Red waved them back over to the couch. It was still messy with blankets and pillows. Bundling them up, Classic accepted the bowl in one hand, placing it on his lap by Pom and brought a spoonful up to tightly clenched teeth.   
  
“There’s my good boy” Classic crooned with the first bite was inhaled followed by the second and third. Poms eyes were still sightless, his movement mechanically but CHECKs showed them he was coming to himself. Finally, the damn broke and Pom began to wail. Crying out that he didn’t want to go back to the empty room. Begging them that he would be good. Apologizing for being broken. Red and Classic held him close projecting all the love and support they could muster.   
  
That’s how BBQ and Rotten found them in the morning. Using the hidden spare key, they had let themselves into a heart warming sight. Both Classic and Red were cuddling Pom between them. Their souls glowed like bright beacons, the air saturated with positive emotions. In between them arms just barely peeking out was Pom’s sleeping face. Softly blushed, tear stained cheeks spread in a bright smile even in deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! Leaves a kudos and comment please~  
> I am over on Tumblr under the same name. Please 18+ only. Minors will be blocked.


End file.
